¡Dame mi consola!
by Alejito480
Summary: Odd tiene que aprobar sus exámenes, y pidió ayuda de Aelita para ello, pero no deja de distraerse con su consola y Aelita se la quita en represalia. ¿Que hará para recuperarla?
1. ¡Dame mi consola!

**¡Dame mi consola!**

Época de exámenes en Kadic, todos estudiaban para lograr salvar sus notas, y no era muy diferente el caso de nuestros guerreros de Lyoko:

Odd tenía la obligación de aprobar sus exámenes si quería aprobar el curso, pues era junio y era final del curso. Como jugada maestra pidió ayuda a Aelita, su novia secreta con la que había comenzado a salir a escondidas mientras esta salía con Jeremy, pero este lo ignoraba.

Se encontraban en la habitación de Ulrich y Odd, el primero se encontraba fuera espiando a Yumi que estaba en una cita con William.

—Es muy fácil—Soltó Aelita luego de explicarle ecuaciones de segundo grado a Odd, quién pareció haber oído chino—

—Para ti—Respondió mirando sus apuntes sin entender nada—Yo no entiendo nada, y aunque me lo expliques quizás ni lo haga—Aelita ya llevaba cerca de media hora intentando que Odd atendiera a sus explicaciones, pero era imposible—

—¡Pero si llevamos media hora con lo mismo! —Protestó airosa—

—… ¿Y si lo dejamos por hoy? —Alcanzó su consola portátil que tenía sobre su cama—Quizás jugar me ayude—

—¡No! —Protestó Aelita quitándole de golpe la consola—

—¡Oye! —

—SI no apruebas no te la devolveré—Dijo, con una mirada desafiante, La guardó en su mochila—Te dejaré mis apuntes, tengo que hacer deberes, y más te vale que estudies—

—Eso no se vale—Sollozó Odd—Tu y Einstein siempre aprobáis por vuestra genial inteligencia—

—Las adulaciones no te servirán, guapo—Se acercó a Odd y le robó un beso en los labios para luego alejarse—Nos vemos más tarde—Se retiró de la habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios, sabía que Odd podría hacer lo que quisiera por esa consola, al fin y al cabo, no era la de él, era la de Ulrich, pues Odd se la había pedido prestada mientras él estuviera con Yumi—

Llegó hasta la habitación de Jeremy, quería saludarlo y de paso ver que estaba haciendo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, se encontraba tecleando códigos en el ordenador.

—¿Alguna novedad? —Preguntó la pelirrosa de forma inocente—

—Oh, Aelita—Saludó Jeremy—No, ninguna de momento, estoy mejorando el súper escáner para evitar las sorpresas, ¿Quieres ayudar? —Aelita negó con la cabeza—

—Tengo que estudiar y hacer deberes—

—No pasa nada—Respondió Jeremy—¿Qué tal dando clases a Odd? —

—A veces me dan ganas de golpearlo porque no se entera de nada—Respondió sentándose en la cama de Jeremy mientras este seguía tecleando—

—No seas tan duro con el pobre, si no se entera en clase por estar haciendo el tonto—Aelita le miró con detesto, pero él no se dio cuenta—

—Ya—Respondió cortante—Adiós, suerte con el programa—Se retiró sin esperar alguna respuesta, le cansaban los celos de Jeremy y sus insinuaciones a Odd, pero debía fingir bien para que no se diera cuenta de nada, o el problema en el que podría meterse sería como poco gigante.

Llegó a su habitación al cabo de los minutos y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Dejó su mochila sobre su cama y acto seguido sacó la consola dejándola luego sobre el ordenador. Sacó sus cuadernos y comenzó a hacer deberes.

Al paso de un rato, con casi todo terminado y estudiando italiano fijó su mirada en la consola, ¿Sería buen entretenimiento? La cogió y estudió minuciosamente. Debía distraerse. La encendió, un juego de matar Zombis, nada mal. Entretenido, con buena temática y buena jugabilidad que llegaba a ser entretenido. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, solo supo que se hizo de noche y ya era la hora de la cena. Bajó rápidamente solo para encontrarse con sus amigos, cogió una bandeja y se sentó con ellos.

—¿Qué tal lo llevas? —Preguntó a Odd—

—Bien… no había estudiado tanto en mucho tiempo—Respondió Odd con algo de tensión, pues Ulrich parecía estar enfadado—

—¿Qué pasa, Ulrich? —Preguntó Jeremy al notar el enfado de su amigo—

—Entre que Odd es un tonto y que Yumi y William salen…—Respondió este con agresividad—

—Eso no es cierto—Atajó Aelita—Me lo dijo ella—En realidad no, pero si calmaba a Ulrich podía valerle—

—Estás exagerando, Ulrich—Respondió Jeremy—

—Ojalá—Dijo este—

Mientras volvían a sus habitaciones, Odd interceptó a Aelita en su puerta.

—¿Podrías…? —Preguntó, obviando lo obvio—

—Si apruebas mañana te lo daré—Respondió, casi cerrando la puerta—

—Es que Ulrich me va a matar—Dijo, intentando sacar la consola por las buenas—

—Eso te pasa por no prestar atención cuando te explico—Haló de la camisa de Odd acercándolo a su humanidad, solo para darle un beso rápido en los labios—Buenas noches—Cerró la puerta—

—… Noches—Se quedó en la puerta unos segundos hasta retirarse a su habitación—Mala suerte—Dijo, entrando a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras sí—

—Más te vale recuperarla mañana—Advirtió Ulrich—

—Sí, si—Dijo Odd, pensando en alguna forma de quitarle la consola a Aelita—¿Se te ocurre algo? —

—Decirle que harás lo que quiera por un día, ¿Por ejemplo? —Sugirió el alemán—

—No sería mala idea—Dijo Odd mirando el techo—Voy a intentarlo—

—Más te vale que sea rápido o Jim te atrapará—Odd asintió y abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero tuvo tal suerte que se encontró al genio y figura de Jim en la puerta—Mala suerte—

—¿A dónde ibas, Della Robia? —Preguntó Jim, autoritario, de brazos cruzados—

—Eh… a ninguna parte, Jim—Cerró la puerta—La suerte existe—Dijo, lanzándose de lleno a la cama—

Aelita se había quedado jugando con la consola, aquel pequeño aparato le había atrapado de tal forma que no se percataba del tiempo ni de nada a su alrededor.

Había pasado ya un largo tiempo, quién sabe cuánto, era media noche, y aún no dormía, pero ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo, necesitaba pasarse el juego para luego alardearle a Ulrich.

Odd por su parte quería recuperar el aparato, pues no quería que Ulrich se enfadara con él por eso, pero el alemán no estaba realmente enfadado, púes le parecía correcto que se lo quitara para que estudiara, así ambos tendrían menos cosas con que distraerse. No obstante, el italiano quería vengarse. Se levantó de la cama con intención de irse, pero despertó a Ulrich.

—¿A dónde vas a esta hora? —Preguntó Ulrich entredormido—

—Tú duerme—Salió por la puerta y muy sigilosamente llegó hasta la habitación de Aelita, puerta sin el pestillo, perfección. Abrió con la puerta con una rigurosidad de clase militar y la cerró con una igual, se desplazó gateando por el piso solo para darse cuenta de que Aelita aún seguía jugando con la consola, estaba muy distraída como para darse cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación. Una idea más verde que el césped le cruzó por la cabeza, podría terminar de corromper a Aelita de alguna manera, pues ya habían hecho algunas cosas prohibidas, pero no habían ido más allá, nada que no fuera considerado un simple juego de pareja. Odd, a sabiendas de que Aelita estaba solo con un camisón de color rosa como pijama, se escabulló entre las sabanas de Aelita justo por abajo, y esta se dio cuenta, pero no sabía quién o que se había colado, intentó subir su cobija, pero no vio nada, ya que la contraluz le impedía ver lo que tenía delante. Odd lo agradeció, dejó caer la sabana y se tapó con ella. Odd aprovechó y se acercó al vientre de Aelita, levantando el camisón, revelando su presencia, iba a gritar, a echarle la bronca por estar ahí tan tarde, pero estaban en igualdad de condiciones, ya que ella estaba despierta de la misma manera.

Odd subió con sus manos el camisón de Aelita y notó la falta de su ropa interior, perfecto. Comenzó a besar su vientre lentamente y luego bajó hasta llegar hasta al lugar prohibido que tanto esperaba. Aelita simplemente intentaba concentrarse en el videojuego mientras Odd seguía con lo suyo. Comenzó a lamer el sexo de su novia con lentitud, mientras que con su dedo pulgar estimulaba ese órgano que tanto placer daba, el clítoris, y con su lengua jugaba por todo el límite de la vagina, asegurándose de dar el mayor placer posible aplicando presión con su lengua. Aelita se retorcía ante el placer, jadeaba y soltaba suspiros, estaba mordiéndose los labios para evitar soltar algún gemido que pudiera delatarla, pero Odd sabía cómo hacerlo. No conseguía concentrarse. Odd introdujo su lengua dentro de su vagina, y eso la estimuló tanto, que soltó involuntariamente un gemido de placer, no fue sonoro, pero eso le dio una señal a Odd de cuan sensible podía ser su novia. Odd siguió con lo suyo, estimulando con sus dedos el sexo de Aelita a la vez que hacía maravillas con su lengua. Aelita estaba loca del placer, se sentía muy bien, caso bajo control de Odd. Rápidamente Odd comenzó a estimularse su miembro erecto; la broma le había salido bien, una jugada maestra. Aelita no pudo aguantar más y mordiendo la almohada se corrió justo en la boca de Odd. Este dejó de estimularse y se arrodilló en la cama, destapándose.

—Delicioso—Susurró con ironía—

—Niño travieso—Susurró Aelita, ligera, muy ligera y caliente. Necesitaba devolverle el favor a Odd. Dejó la consola a un lado, fuera del alcance de Odd, y rápidamente, aprovechando que él estaba arrodillado justo sobre su vientre, alcanzó con una mano y comenzó a estimular el pene de Odd, con un movimiento lento con ambas manos, no era de un tamaño excesivo, pero era perfecto según su opinión, quizás debía ver más para estar segura. Siguió con aquel movimiento hasta que Odd se movió hasta acercar su miembro a la boca de Aelita, y esta, con su falta de experiencia, simplemente comenzó a lamerlo con la lengua, pasando por toda su extensión. Odd se movió e introdujo su miembro en la boca de su novia, moviendo sus caderas, ayudaba a que Aelita hiciera una felación buena a pesar de su inexperiencia. Aelita jugaba con su lengua en la punta del miembro de Odd, y esa sensación hizo que Odd se emocionara, y moviera sus caderas muy profundo, introduciendo casi todo su miembro en la boca de Aelita. Luego de unos minutos repitiendo el mismo movimiento, Odd terminó corriéndose dentro de la boca de Aelita, se hizo a un lado mientras veía como esta se tragaba su semen—Es viscoso—Comentó—Es un poco asqueroso—Odd se hizo a un lado

—¿Me devolverás mi consola? —Preguntó Odd, quizás si quería…—

—No, te dije que si aprobabas mañana te lo daría, no seas tramposo—Comentó Aelita—Aunque gracias por esto—

—Eso no vale—Aelita sacó su lengua en forma de burla—Me voy a mi habitación—Por un momento dudo en darle un beso a Aelita, pero esta se lo robó ante la negativa de Odd—

A la mañana siguiente, luego de ducharse y desayunar, se encontró a solas con Yumi mientras el resto terminaba.

—Odd es un tonto—Comentó Aelita a Yumi—

—¿Más? —Preguntó Yumi entre risas—

—Se metió en mi cuarto anoche para recuperar una consola que le quité por no prestarme atención—

—Vaya valor tiene—

En clase de matemáticas había comenzado el examen.

Odd misteriosamente se acordaba de las operaciones, y le fue bastante bien, no tanto como a Aelita y Jeremy, pero aprobaba de sobra.

Luego de eso, cuando el profesor se fie, pudieron hablar,

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Jeremy ante la atenta mirada de Ulrich y Aelita—

—¡Aprobaré! —Respondió victorioso el italiano—Me sirvió estudiar sin distracciones—

—Pues en ese caso no te la devolveré hasta que no apruebes todos los exámenes—Respondió Aelita—

—¡Eso no vale! —Protestó— ¡Devuélveme mi consola! —

— **CONTINUARÁ** —

 **Hola cabezas de internet, aquí Alejito480.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Espero que os gustara, esto tendrá una continuación, será corto, no se de cuantos capítulos, pero, en fin. Tres horas de ocio bien invertidas…**

 **Adiós.**

 ** _Vae Victis_**


	2. Insistencia

**Insistencia**

No había pasado mucho rato, ya era recreo y los guerreros se habían ido a la cafetería a comer. Las insistentes miradas de Aelita a Odd simplemente incomodaban al italiano, quien sabía que se refería a lo ocurrido en la noche.

—¿Alguna idea para esta tarde?—Preguntó Jeremy—Xana parece estar tranquilo, así que tenemos días de relajación… de momento—

—Tenía pensado ayudar a Odd con los exámenes—Respondió Aelita rápidamente—

—¿Por qué Xana no ataca en momentos como este?—Se lamentó el italiano soltando una carcajada de Aelita y Jeremy—

—¿Y vosotros?—Preguntó Jeremy a Yumi y Ulrich, quienes parecían un poco distantes—

—Morirme de aburrimiento—Replicó el alemán—

—Igual, pero quizás vaya con William—Respondió Yumi, dando un golpe bajo a Ulrich, quién pareció enfadarse bastante—

—¿Qué os pasa ahora?—Preguntó Aelita al notar los casi ilimitados celos de Ulrich—

—Nada, solo he dormido poco—Respondió, y no era del todo mentira, pero esa no era la razón. Yumi parecía pensarlo—

—¿Te apetece dar una vuelta después de clases?—Sugirió Yumi, quizás eso calmara los celos de Ulrich—

—… Si insistes—Respondió este, intentando no sonar interesado—

Luego de un largo rato, volvieron a clases.

Odd estaba sentado con Aelita. El profesor había dejado un trabajo mientras este calificaba algunos exámenes; Odd se aburría, se los había copiado todos a Aelita y no tendría nada que haces por un largo rato, se fijó en su compañera; dulce como la miel, inocente hasta cierto punto, y algo infantil, bastante bonita a su juicio, y comparada con Sam… Mejor no compararlas. Odd tenía mucha suerte de salir con dos chicas como era Samanta y Aelita.

—Concéntrate—Le reprendió Aelita, a sabiendas de que Odd podía responderle—

—¿Después de lo de ayer?—Preguntó Odd con una sonrisa juguetona—Imposible—

—A la próxima gritaré—Dijo, aunque eso no era lo que realmente pensaba—

Tocó la campana que indicaba el fin de las clases, ahora tocaba estudiar: Se fueron a la habitación de Odd, era más tranquilo que el pasillo de las chicas.

—Primero los deberes, quizás te ayuden un poco—Sacó sus cuadernos y los abrió, Odd simplemente se limitó a obedecer—Bien, es matemáticas, así que presta atención—Odd simplemente se aburría simplemente de pensar en que la tortura podía ser peor—

Pasaron cerca de hora y medio con los deberes y repasando lo visto en clases, que el tiempo se fue volando.

—¡Suficiente para mi!—Rindiéndose, Odd se lanzó de lleno en su cama—

—Venga ya, no fue tan malo—Respondió la pelirrosa—Si hubiese sido Jeremy estarías más perdido que de por sí ya lo estás—Era verdad, Jeremy podría haberle soltado un rollazo casi inentendible para un ser humano promedio. Aelita recogió sus cosas y agarró su mochila con intención de irse—Lo mejor es que vaya a ver a Jeremy antes de que se ponga igual de celoso que Ulrich por Yumi—Dijo soltando una carcajada en Odd, quién todo ese rollo de salir a escondidas le parecía gracioso; se agachó para darle un beso, pero este se prolongó: un beso suave, provocativo y bastante cálido hizo que se levantara y se sentara en su cama mientras ella, de pie, y sosteniendo con ambas manos las barbilla de su novio seguía el ritmo de sus labios. Hubo un momento en el que rompieron el beso, se miraron a los ojos, jadeantes, y se unieron en un cálido y apasionante beso en un compás perfecto—...Tengo que… irme—Cada vez le gustaba más, y cada vez era más arriesgado—

Salió de la habitación con prisa, ligeramente colorada y con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios Se acercó a la habitación de Jeremy, tocando la puerta.

—Adelante—Respondió una voz desde el interior. Aelita entró y cerró la puerta tras sí—Oh, Aelita, ¿Qué tal con Odd?—

—Lo mismo de siempre, le da pereza estudiar—Respondió, sentándose en la cama—

—Es lo que tiene—DIjo, tecleando y sin mirar a Aelita—

—¿Que haces?—Preguntó al ver el monitor—

—Mejorando el súper escáner, Xana anda muy tranquilo últimamente—Aelita soltó un suspiro pesado—¿Que pasa?—

—Nada, que aún tengo deberes que hacer—Respondió, negando con la cabeza—Adiós—Sin mediar palabras, salió de la habitación con dirección a la suya— _Que aburrido_ —Pensó, de verdad que el tiempo con Odd se disfrutaba más. Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta.. Se lanzó bocarriba en la cama. Se puso a pensar.

 ***Flashback***

Habían terminado las clases, pero se encontraba sola con Odd: Jeremy estaba en la fábrica, Ulrich y Yumi se habían marchado a algún lugar, y eso limitaba su compañía.

—¿Quieres hacer algo?—Preguntó Odd al ver a Aelita—Parece que el resto se ha marchado—

—¿Que tienes en mente?—

—No mucho la verdad—Aelita rió—

—Ven, vamos a mi habitación, así de paso hacemos deberes—Ambos se encaminaron a su destino—

—¿Que tal lo llevas con Jeremy?—Preguntó, intentando sacar un tema de conversación—

—Bueno…a veces se torna muy aburrido, pero no me quejo—Respondió, era una pregunta muy rara—

—Ya veo—No tenía intenciones solo quería hablar. Llegaron a la habitación y se encerraron en ella, debían hacer deberes—

—¿Traes todos tus libros?—Odd asintió—Vale, pues vamos—Comenzaron a estudiar juntos. Estaban sentados en la cama de Aelita, uno enfrente del otro a cada lado de la cama—

—Me aburro—Dijo, dándose la vuelta y acostando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Odd—

—¿Así estudias?—Preguntó este, malicioso. Aelita se sonrojó y se levantó—

—Perdón—

—No importa, era broma—

A Partir de ese día, comenzaron a quedar en su habitación, y las cosas se fueron dando.

* **Fin Flashback***

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde ese día, como pasa el tiempo.

Agarró la consola de Odd y comenzó a jugar, realmente se entretenía, era bastante bueno, quizás él tuviera más juegos. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que vio que ya era hora de cenar.

Cuando volvía de ello, se encontró con Odd entrando a su habitación. ¿Aún buscaba la consola?

—¿Que haces aquí?—Preguntó, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras sí—

—Eh… buscando la… consola—Respondió al verse atrapado—¿Me la devuelves?, la vida es aburrida sin ella—

—Pues te aguantas—Dijo, sabía donde estaba, pero no iba a decírselo, aunque...—¿Queres jugar un rato conmigo?—

—¿Con la consola, dices?—Aelita asintió, dándose cuenta de lo mal que había sonado—

—Venga—Sacó la consola, y obligó a Odd a acostarse en la cama, para ella sentarse sobre su regazo, Comenzaron a jugar, Odd tenía experiencia, pero en puntaje Aelita lograba ganarle—¡Argh!—Gimió—Perdí—

—Ahora observa al maestro—Agarró la consola y comenzó otra vez. Aelita se recostó sobre Odd, en esa posición se sentía muy cómoda, pero sabía lo que podía pasar, así que al entrar se aseguró de poner el pestillo a la puerta, para evitar sorpresas. Observaba como jugaba, rápido y sin equivocarse. Se sentía tan cómoda que se durmió sin darse cuenta—A este paso terminaré por pasarme el juego—Dijo al cabo de un rato, pero no recibió respuesta—¿Aelita?—Gimió, estaba dormida. Perfecto, podía irse con la consola, quizás se enfadara cuando se diera cuenta, pero no podía ser peor…—Joder—No podía levantarse sin antes despertarla...—Aprovecha el bug—Pensó, y deslizó su mano sobre Aelita hasta llegar a sus pechos, pequeños no demasiado desarrollados, siguió con otra mano sobre el cálido cuerpo de su novia hasta llegar al final de su falda, subiéndola con sumo cuidado hasta poder ver con claridad donde estaba, y deslizó sus dedos sobre las bragas, comenzando a estimular ese órgano en forma de botón, a los pocos segundos de hacerlo notó como Aelita se retorcía y soltaba ligeros gemidos. Intentó retirar su mano para moverse fuera de la cama, pero Aelita no lo dejó, y lo sostuvo para que continuara—Así que estabas despierta...—

—Me despertaste tú, idiota—Susurró con pesadez—Sigue, no pares—Odd asintió y continuó con lo que hacía, mientras Aelita comenzaba a jugar con la consola. No lograba concentrarse, era demasiado bueno. Sintió un bulto en la parte baja de su espalda, y tuvo una idea. Se dio la vuelta mirando a su compañero, sentada sobre la entrepierna de este—

—¿Que pretendes?—Aelita desabrochó el pantalón de su novio y lo bajó hasta dejar libre su ropa interior, igual que ella, quién se quitó sus bragas con un hábil movimiento—Oye...—Sintió las manos de Aelita sobre su miembro mientras le bajaba los boxers. Estaba preso, ella se movía de adelante a atrás contra su pene, estimulando a ambos, mientras la consola había pasado a un segundo plano—

—¿Quieres… meterlo?—Preguntó, sonrojada, sería su primera vez, pero al demonio con eso. Odd tuvo que pararse a procesar esa pregunta—

—…¿Sí?—Respondió, inseguro—

—¿Traes protección—Negó con la cabeza—Supongo… que bastará con que… no acabes dentro—Odd asintió. Aelita se alzó, cogiendo con sus manos el miembro que tenía debajo suyo y lo puso en la entrada de su sexo, dejándose caer lentamente, hubo un momento en el que tuvo que detenerse. El dolor era intenso—

—¿Paramos?—

—Nó, sería tonto hacerlo ahora mismo—Respondió, dejandose caer de golpe. Soltando un gemido, pero de dolor, clavando sus uñas sobre el pecho de Odd, pues se apoyaba en él. Alzó su cadera y la bajó, dando ese continuo movimiento que sentía placentero a la vez que doloroso, mientras, Odd sentía una gran presión sobre su miembro, y no le molestaba, pero si se sentía incómodo. Rápidamente Aelita siguió aumentando al ritmo hasta que Odd la tumbó sobre la cama, cambiando de posiciones. Siguió con su movimiento de caderas que hacía gemir a su compañera, pero se sentía demasiado bien, no podía contenerse—Espera...—Susurró, pero no fue escuchada, Odd simplemente estaba en trance, se sentía demasiado bien, pero sentir el miembro de este tocando su cérvix era algo que comenzaba a volverla loca, y quería contenerse, pero era imposible—Si sigues así...—Sintió como aumentaba agresivamente el ritmo de las acometidas hasta que sintió como la última de todas tocó muy profundo a la vez que sentía un líquido caliente corriendo por su interior—Lo primero que te digo… lo primero que haces—Respondió al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. En el proceso se había corrido ya una vez, y el ritmo de Odd había hecho que casi se corriera una segunda vez—Tienes suerte que hoy no sea peligroso—

—No tienes idea… de como se siente—Dijo, jadeando, aún con el miembro en el interior de Aelita—¿Lo repetimos?—Aelita asintió, y volvieron a las posiciones iniciales, Aelita estimulaba el pene de Odd con la mano, lo estudiaba, lo tocaba. Era caliente—¿Te gusta?—Realmente no se le ocurría que decir—

—Es… caliente, y duro—

—Si lo sigues tocando de esa manera podrás atravesar paredes con él—Respondió, riendose a la vez, Aelita lo volvió a introducir dentro de sí—Se amable—Siguió con las acometidas fuertes muy rápidamente. Siguió con ellas, arañaba el cuerpo de Odd con ese movimiento, le encantaba, el dolor se había ido completamente—Espera...—Aelita supo lo que pasaba, pero no podía resistirse más, se corrió antes de que lo hiciera el otro, pero este no quiso quedarse así, y siguió con las acometidas hasta correrse otra vez dentro—

—Mejor paremos—Dijo, entre pesados suspiros—No puedo más—Se recostó sobre el pecho de Odd—Tendremos que repetir esto otro día—Agarró un par de pañuelos de papel de su mesita de noche y se limpió—Vete a tu habitación, y tira esto de paso—Le entregó los pañuelos manchados de una mezcla de fluidos, sangre y semen—Aún tengo la consola—La encendió otra vez—

—Buenas noches—Dijo, estirándose y saliendo de la habitación—

 ***¿Continuará?***

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **No se si lo continuaré, pero seguramente sí.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Hasta otra.**


	3. Un reto

**Un reto**

A la mañana siguiente Aelita despertó, se sentía adolorida, pero feliz. Se levantó y se fue a las duchas. Ya en la cafetería se sentó con sus compañeros, era una mañana cualquiera.

—Buenos días—Saludó Aelita, sus compañeros le devolvieron el saludo—¿Alguna novedad? —

—Nada en Lyoko—Respondió Jeremy—

—Nada interesante por el momento—Respondió Odd—

La mañana estaba siendo aburrida, no estaba dando de si realmente.

En clase se sentó con Odd, Jeremy y Ulrich estaban en la misma fila, pero al frente del profesor, ellos estaban sentados al fondo de la clase. Aelita se aburría, lo que el profesor les estaba dando era un repaso de lo visto antes de un examen, se giró y vio a Odd, distraído mirando al exterior, llamó su atención.

—¿Listo para el examen? —Preguntó—

—No me haría mal un repaso—Respondió en voz baja. Aelita sonrió—¿Tienes algo en mente? —Aelita se sonrojó—

—Nada de momento, nos veremos después de clase—

Y así fue, cuando terminaron las clases Odd fue a su habitación para estudiar, o ese era el plan.

—Hola Princesa—Saludó entrando rápidamente y cerrando la puerta con pestillo para evitar intrusos—

—Hola Odd—Se levantó de la cama y le dio un beso en los labios al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba por el cuello—¿Estudiamos un rato? —Asintió—Sacaron sus libros—Pues esto es de Ciencias, así que presta atención—Pasaron las horas hasta que terminaron de estudiar—

—¡Al fin! —Dijo, lanzándose a la cama bocarriba—

—No fue tan malo—Dijo Aelita, era lo mismo de siempre—¿Tenías algo planeado para esta tarde? —Odd se quedó pensativo—

—Ir con Sam, pero no me ha llamado, seguro que estará ocupada haciendo algo—Mentía, no había quedado con Sam ese día, era mañana, pero sabía que eso le daba celos a Aelita—

—Igual te está esperando—Replicó Aelita estando a la defensiva, Odd lo notó, y rio sonoramente—

—Era broma—Se acercó a Aelita y le robó un beso—

—No se vale—Replicó, y le robó otro. Pensó—¿Quieres jugar? —Sacó la consola de su mochila. Odd asintió, y se sentó en la cama apoyándose con la pared, Aelita se sentó en su regazo, le gustaba hacer eso—

—El que haga menor puntaje debe hacer lo que el otro diga—Retó Odd, aunque a Aelita no le daba mucha confianza—

—Vale—Comenzaron a jugar, a Aelita no se le daba mal, pero tampoco podía competir contra Odd, quien se conocía el juego de pies a cabeza, al final del todo fue Odd ganando por muy poco a Aelita, quién simplemente tenía mal augurio sobre lo que Odd querría hacer con ella—

—Gané—Dijo, con una mezcla de voz triunfal y misteriosa, con una sonrisa juguetona—

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —Odd no dijo nada, simplemente dejó que sus manos pasaran por el interior de la ropa de Aelita, hasta quitarle las bragas—Para—Pidió—

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, con una sonrisa—Tienes que hacer lo que diga, ¿No? —Lógica inquebrantable—

—Entonces, ¿Qué tienes en mente? —Preguntó otra vez, Odd no sabía cómo explicarlo en palabras, pero prosiguió con lo que hacía. Alzó la falda de Aelita llevaba, al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba su pantalón, lo adivinó—Ya decía yo que no podrías aguantarte—Odd sacó su miembro y la obligó a sentarse más sobre su abdomen, y estando sentada, la penetró lentamente, se acostó sobre Odd al mismo tiempo que reprimía un suspiro—

—¿Cuánto podrás aguantar así? —Preguntó, pasando sus brazos por delante de Aelita y agarrando la consola, iniciando otra vez el juego. Sentía su respiración, estaba agitada, pero trataba de ocultarlo. Se movía cuando sentía que comenzaba a quedarse sin fuerzas, y notaba los movimientos de Aelita, intentando no hacer ningún ruido que llamara la atención. Dio un movimiento fuerte con su cadera y sintió la mano de ella apretando las suyas—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, riéndose—

—Cállate—Respondió, en un pesado suspiro. Odd se cansó de jugar, ya se había pasado el nivel, y además no quería agotar la batería. Apagó el aparato y lo dejó a un lado—¿Ya terminaste? —

—Contigo no—Respondió, y pasó sus manos por los pechos de Aelita, acariciándolos y apretándolos, eran pequeños, pero eran perfecto. Había descubierto lo sensible que era ella, y sabía cómo provocarla. Metió sus manos por dentro de la ropa de esta y la alzó hasta liberar sus pechos, luego, con la punta de los dedos comenzó apretar los pezones mientras hacía un movimiento circular deslizándolos entre sus dedos, notaba cómo Aelita estaba intentando no hacer ningún ruido, pero le estaba quedando complicado. Siguió con el mismo movimiento y acercó su boca al cuello de su compañera, besándolo con lentitud para aumentar el placer.

—Si sigues así…—Gimió Aelita, sentía su cuerpo tenso por el placer. Abrió las piernas lentamente para sentir cómo el miembro de Odd entraba más profundo, había descubierto un nuevo entretenimiento gratuito… dentro de lo que cabe. Odd siguió, y obligó a Aelita a apoyar su cuerpo contra el suyo, mientras aumentaba el movimiento de su cuerpo. Hubo un momento en el que sintió el cuerpo de ella contraerse mientras esta soltaba un suspiro que acalló con sus manos, había llegado a su límite, pero él no, y aumentó su ritmo hasta él también hacerlo, y acabó dentro—Idiota—Odd la abrazó por la cintura—¿Cómo aprendiste eso? —

—Un mago nunca revela sus secretos—Respondió con una sonrisa. Aelita se levantó y se sentó sobre el regazo de Odd, pero esta vez estando de frente a él—

—Te odio—Lo besó suavemente, un beso tras otro, lento, pequeño, un suspiro tras otro. Debía detenerse, no tenía mucha energía para repetir lo ocurrido otra vez—Más te vale aprobar mañana—Le dijo suavemente—

—Lo haré—

Tuvieron que separarse por falta de Aire.

En la noche, antes de irse a dormir, escuchó cómo su puerta se abría, era Odd.

—Me quedé con tu cuaderno por error—Entró y lo dejó en la mesilla—

—Quédate un rato, escuché que Jim no llegará hasta más tarde—Odd asintió y cerró la puerta con el pestillo, nunca se sabe. Aelita, ya acostada, le dejó espacio para que él se acostara también, ambos estaban en pijama—

—Vaya día más aburrido, no pasó nada interesante salvo por la tarde—Sabían perfectamente a lo que se refería—

—A mi me gustó—Dijo—Siempre es bueno estar contigo—Se acurrucó junto a Odd—

—Ya se cómo derrotar al jefe final—Se quedaron hablando del juego, habían tenido problemas con el jefe final, y querían derrotarlo, pero quizás para otro día. Hubo un momento de silencio. Odd pasó sus dedos por el brazo de Aelita, y esta rio entre dientes—Eres bastante sensible—

—Nunca me había pasado—Reconoció la pelirrosa—Quizá es por ti—Le dio un beso en los labios, estaban acostados en la cama, mirándose el uno al otro. El beso se prolongó, y comenzaron a prenderse y calentar el ambiente. Odd se puso sobre Aelita, apoyándose en el colchón mientras tenía sus pies dentro de los de ella. Se separaron un momento—Debo parecer una pervertida—Dijo entre risas—

—No digas eso—

—¿No lo parezco? —

—Eres demasiado linda para parecer una pervertida—Aelita rio, era cierto. La pelirrosa pasó sus manos por la camisa de Odd—

—Espero nunca nos descubran—Dijo para sí misma—

—No tienen porque hacerlo, se supone que somos solo amigos, ¿no? —Aelita rio, era verdad, eso suponían sus amigos, pero la verdad era diferente—

—Es verdad, pero no cambiaría esto por nada—Volvió a besarlo, sus labios eran suaves y provocadores, cada vez le gustaba más. Sus manos se paseaban por el cuerpo de él hasta llegar al abdomen, ahí se detuvo, el otro lo notó—

—No muerde—Bromeó el rubio, Aelita se sonrojó, y escurrió sus manos al interior del pantalón, sintiendo el miembro caliente y erecto, lo tocaba con sus dedos y un momento después bajó el pantalón, aún entre las sabanas—

—¿Ya estás caliente? —Bromeó Aelita riendo—

—Quizás es porque eres muy buena besando—Replicó Odd, besándola lentamente—

—¿Mejor que Sam? —Pregunta trampa—

—No he dicho eso, tramposa—Atajó y siguió con lo suyo. Odd acercó su cuerpo al de Aelita, y esta sentía algo cerca de su sexo, hacía un movimiento con su cadera que hacía que su miembro rozara con aquella zona sensible. El rubio alzó su torso y con un suave movimiento introdujo su miembro dentro de su compañera. Una de sus manos estaba ocupada con el clítoris mientras la otra la usaba para acariciar. Aumentó su movimiento, y bajó su torso hasta alcanzar los labios de ella, quién atacaba con agresividad, intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Llegó al clímax, pero no Odd. Siguió con su movimiento, pero más fuerte, quería culminar, pero tenia una resistencia ampliamente mayor a la de ella. Esta simplemente no podía más, su cuerpo estaba en el límite, no podía reaccionar bien al movimiento y al placer, estaba fuera de su alcance, sintió algo en su cuerpo y puso sus manos en Odd, quién dio un movimiento fuerte y también llegó al clímax, ambos al mismo tiempo. Aelita jadeaba con fuerza, su cuerpo estaba completamente sin fuerzas, se sintió cómo algo inigualable—

—No puedo más—Estaba bañada en sudor. Se giró y con torpeza agarrando papel de su mesilla de noche y se limpió, al mismo tiempo que Odd—

—Yo aún tengo energía—Se acostó al lado—

—Pensé que me iba a volver loca—Ya no tenía energía, tenía los pies temblando—

—Creo que me pasé—Aelita le sacó la lengua—

—Vete a tu habitación antes de que llegue Jim—Odd asintió y le dio un beso—Será mejor que apruebes mañana—

—Lo haré—Salió corriendo a su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo—

Aelita se quedó pensando, Odd se estaba aprovechando, lo notó, pero en el fondo ella también quería, él la había cambiado… O eso era lo que parecía. Decidió no darle importancia, le gustaba lo que hacían, y de momento estaba aprobando los exámenes, era otro punto a favor. Se quedó dormida.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con pocas ganas de ir a clase, estaba cansada.

Tras ducharse y vestirse se fue a la cafetería, por el camino se encontró con Jeremy.

—Te estaba buscando—Dijo—¿Qué tal las clases a Odd? —

—Bien, parece que se entera de algo—Respondió, fingiendo normalidad, pero en su interior estaba nerviosa—Hoy hay examen—

—Espero que apruebe, no quisiera ver que repitiera—Se preocupaba por él, pero era más por una cuestión de organización, si Xana atacaba lo tendrían complicado. Aelita, aprovechando la soledad, le robó un beso, que sorprendió a Jeremy—

—Gracias—Dijo, notablemente sonrojado—

Llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron con sus compañeros.

—¿Cuántos exámenes quedan? —Preguntó Ulrich—

—Unos… tres, creo—Respondió Aelita de primeras—Que más os vale aprobar—Los señaló a ambos—

—Quiero esa consola de vuelta—

Llegó el momento del examen, Aelita estaba al lado de Odd, miraba de reojo su examen, y veía las respuestas correctas, se enteraba de las cosas de alguna manera.

Al final de clase terminó bastante satisfecho.

—¡Aprobaré! —Anunció con voz victoriosa al terminar la clase—

—Muy bien, te quedan dos más—Respondió Aelita, sonriendo. Se sentía mal por Jeremy, tenía que elegir.

¿Qué hacer?

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Tenía muchas ganas de escribir Lemmon.**

 **Espero que os gustara, gracias a todos por sus comentarios.**

 **¡Adiós!**


End file.
